We are Legacies
by tuffgrl11
Summary: Future-Fic! these are the Legacies, children of the Demigod heroes, and this their story. Phoenix and Perseus are the children of Leo and Lyric. All their lives they have been freaks and camp has been the only place they belonged but when the children of the romans (Piper/Jason, Nico/Reyna) visit this summer. are their reputations at stake...?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I decided to write a story about the legacies (Children of Demigod heroes), here's some background info. **

Main Pairings: Leo/Lyric, Perseus/Chastity, Phoenix/Spencer.

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Reyna/Nico, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel (mentioned) Athena/Chris (One-sided), Oceana/Tristan.

Own Characters: Lyric, Athena, Chris jr., Oceana, Phoenix, Spencer, Perseus, Chastity, River, Bianca, Tristan

The Legacies:

_Leo/Lyric: _Phoenix 'Phone' Valdez (16), Perseus Valdez (16), River Valdez (3).

_Percy/Annabeth: _Athena Jackson (16), Oceana 'OC' Jackson (15)

_Reyna/Nico: _Chastity 'Chase' di Angelo (16) Bianca 'Bio' di Angelo.

_Jason/Piper: _Tristan Grace (15), Spencer Grace (16), Thalia Grace (10)

_Clarisse/Chris: _Chris Jr. (16)

The Legacies 

_Chapter 1: We are the Legacies _

_**Many, Many years after the Giant War. **_

**Perseus **

"Time to get up, Moron" my unfortunately twin sister, said hitting me upside the head.

"Why are we leaving so early for camp, anyway?"

"I don't know Mom wants us to. Now get up!" she said throwing the cover off me.

"Phone, quit it!"

"Make me, sea boy!" she said repeatedly hitting me.

"Shut up, Dragon breath"

"Stupid head!"

"Is that all you can come up with? Grow up."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. No respect"

"I have respect just not for you!"

"Both of you, Shut up and come downstairs for breakfast!" they heard their mother scream and immediately ran downstairs.

I should probably explain what we are before I continue…

We are Legacies. Legacies are the children of demigod heroes. My mother, Lyric (Daughter of Poseidon) and my father, Leo (Son of Hephaestus) had saved the world in the last Giant War. Since then the world's been in peace, beside the occasional monster and country arguing with the other.

There are other Legacies Like my cousins, Athena and Oceana; they're Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth's kids, and also my sister's best friends.

There's Jason and Piper's kids, Tristan, Spencer, and Thalia. But since they live in New Rome we haven't seen them since Thalia was born, which was 10 years ago. But our parents still keep in touch.

Then there's Chris, My best friend. His mom is Clarisse (Daughter of Ares) so you can imagine how hard he's being trained on a daily basis. Let's just say so much he takes Camp training as a well-deserved vacation.

Those are the only other Legacies I know but there might be more. The cool thing about Legacies is that sometimes we get powers that our Parents have. Like me and Phone. Phone has ability over fire like my father. She has it under control for the most part, except when she gets mad or she sees a cute guy.

I have the ability over water, like my mom. I can't turn myself into water like her but I can have some control over the waves and currents, like my uncle, Perseus.

"So I know what River is now," My mom said over breakfast.

"Thought she was Human?" My dad said mocking her.

"Shut up, Valdez. I mean she's a Fire."

"How'd you find out?" My dad said, smiling, probably because he had another child like him.

My mom showed us the burn bandage on her arm. "I picked her up this morning and she was 400 degrees because of a nightmare"

I snorted, and mom glared at me. "Oh come on, it's funny"

"You are truly your fathers child," she murmured, as we both laughed.

"Are you ok, hon?" My dad said holding her hand.

My mom looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't call me, hon," she laughed.

"Ok, Fish Face" he said laughing.

"Ha-ha" mom said sarcastically "I have to be at the studio by 12 so I'm taking you guys to camp now, are you ready?"

"Yea," Phone and I say at the same time then look at each other in disgust.

"I wish you guys would stop denying that your twins" Mom said laughing as she got in the car.

We are twins but fraternal, Phone looks exactly like my mom but she has my dads chocolate brown eyes. I look like my dad only I have my mother's sea green eyes.

"Mom, the thing is, I do it for Phone's well-being. I don't want her to know she doesn't live up to my potential."

"What potential?" Phone scoffs.

"Watch it, Phone"

"Something wrong, Cece?"

"You know, I hate it when you call me that"

"Why do you think I said it?"

"Can you two wait to kill each other when you get to camp?"

"Ok" we said sulking a bit.

**Phoenix **

"Leo, quit it" I heard mom laugh as I went downstairs.

She was sitting on his lap trying to read something and he kept turning the pages.

"I'm trying to read something here," she said leaning onto his shoulder.

"But I'm so bored."

"And its my job to entertain you?" she scoffed

"Well as my wife…yes" he said kissing along her collarbone. I cleared my throat.

"Are you two done here? Because I'd like to know when to vomit."

"What's up, _Mija_?" My father said.

"Mom promised to spare with me this morning" I said "Remember?"

"Of course sweetie." She said getting up, but then kissing my father on the lips. "I'll be right back"

I use my mom's old weapon, τραχύ ρεύμα, or _rough current_. 2 curved blades that turned into hair clips so they were easy to carry around.

Mom is one of the best fighters I know, besides my aunt and uncle. She was a great swordsman as well as in combat. By the end I was breathing heavily and she was smiling handing me lemonade.

"You told me not to go easy on you." She said sitting across from me, "You're getting good, you guys are so going to dominate capture the flag today. What do I always tell you?"

"Perseus and OC always by the lake or the creek. Team up with the Athena cabin and Apollo cabin. Hide the flag by Zeus's fist not in Zeus's fist. Have the Apollo cabin in the trees hiding in the trees bow's ready for anyone trying to take the flag"

"And?"

"Don't be afraid to set something on fire as a diversion"

"That's my girl," she said smiling.

"What she meant to say was, have fun." My dad said, kissing her on the cheek.

"But win. Have fun while winning"

"But we still love you." My dad said correcting her.

"We do! I do! But win, sweetie"

I laughed, "I will, mom. Never loss before"

"Because your just like your mother" Dad said, wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a kiss.

I'll never say this out loud but I want a relationship like my parents. They've been freaks all their lives with mom having more animal friends then people friends. And dad, setting things on fire by accident, I'm a freak like them but there aren't that many guys that want to deal with that.

**XXX**

"Did you hear me, Phoenix?" My mom said getting out the driver's side to walk us to the camp entrance.

"No, sorry"

"I said Grace's kids are coming to Camp Half-Blood this summer since Piper didn't want them to be _all roman. _So if you see them be hospital."

"Yea of course" I kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom"

"Bye, sweetie"

I walked with Perce to the Poseidon cabin. Oceana was playing with the salt-water fountain, while Athena read a book on her bed.

"Phone!" Athena said, getting up to hug me.

"Hey Athena, OC"

"What's up? Hey Cece" Oceana said to Perce.

"Yea I'm staying in the Hephaestus cabin," he said leaving.

"You suck anyway" Athena called after him. "So what's the plan for tonight? You leading capture the flag. I heard its Poseidon against Zeus cabins"

"Jupiter" I corrected. "The romans decided to visit this summer"

"That should be nice, what's more than a welcome then kicking their ass in capture the flag" she said smirking.

"Be nice guys," OC chimed in "I heard they're hot"

"Ladies and Gentleman, OC, my idiot sister" Athena said laughing.

"Shut up!"

"You 2 are ridiculous. I'm going to train for tonight. Athena you get the Athena cabin to join us. OC get the Apollo cabin, I'll tell Perce to convince the Hephaestus cabin. And get the Hypnos cabin too, they can get us the sleep potions"

"And she's back people, Camp Half-Blood's Greatest Fighter, Phoenix Valdez"

"Shut up" I laughed.

I walked into the training room and I saw probably the cutest guy I've ever seen. He had brunette hair that swooped right above his eyebrows, tan skin and multi-colored eyes that were brown and green but if you looked closely you saw specks of sky blue in them. To make matters worse for me he trained without a shirt and you could see a well-defined six-pack.

He turned and faced me, staring at me for a long time making me feel self-conscious until he said

"Nixie?" he said, quizzically.

I looked at him closely for a second

"Spence?"

Next thing I know he was hugging me tightly, he was sweaty but I didn't mind I was happy to see him.

"Haven't seen you in _10 years, _Nixie. So how's life? Is this camp any good? Can't be worse then Camp Jupiter, Not that there's anything wrong with it it's just—Wow Phoenix you are smoking."

"Thanks" I said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

No your literally smoking" he said panicked.

I looked down at my arms and indeed I was smoking.

"Oh crap," I said patting my arms. "I'm sorry I have it under control usually just not when I see a cute—" I immediately shut my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok then, well it's too bad I'm going against you for capture the flag."

"Yea, too bad I have to kick your ass"

"We'll see," he said, putting an arm lazily around my waist, and then walking out.

"Your hair's on fire" he called as he jogged out the arena.

And I stood there, dreamily patting out the flames.

**XXX **

"Alright, you know the rules, No intentional maiming, magic items are allowed, first team to take the other teams flag wins" Chiron said in a booming voice "the game starts when you hear the bell."

On my side, we had the Athena, Apollo, Hypnos, Hermes and the Hephaestus cabin.

Spence's side had everyone else; there were two girls I didn't know on his side. _Kick ass now, introduce later_. I give myself the mental note. The bell sounded and everyone besides me, Percy, OC, Athena, and half the Apollo cabin charged. The other half climbed up the trees around the flag with their bows. Percy headed to the lake and OC went to the Creek.

Athena and I scoped around until we found it unguarded. _They_ _can't be that stupid…_ I thought to myself.

"Check the trees and the bushes. Use your mom's hat"

She nodded putting on the tattered Yankees cap on turning invisible. I took the hair clips out my hair letting it fall down to my back.

They then grew into their normal shape as the blades. I advanced toward the Flag. I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I reached to take it.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard someone say I turned and saw spencer land next to me. _He's airborne… how could I forget that. _I thought to myself.

"Don't move," he said to me.

"Yea, I'm so scared" I tried to reach out my arm but it wouldn't move. Then I tried to step forward but that wouldn't work either.

"Charmspeak" I spat at him "Really?"

He laughed "ha, yea" he walked around me "Your cute when your irritated"

"Then I'm about to be _fucking gorgeous._ Quit it, Grace"

"Alright you can move," he said "Only because here comes Tristan with your flag" he said pointing.

**Spencer **

Phoenix has definitely changed. For the better, but she's changed.

She wasn't the 6-yr. old that I used to have play dates with as a child. She was the 16 year old I really wanted to date now.

Her old curly untamed hair was smooth and sleek, tied up by 2 long blue clips. Her braces were gone. And she didn't wear glasses anymore, so you could see her giant brown eyes.

She was beautiful.

But right now she was angry.

"What? I don't lose. I _never_ lose!" she said angrily.

"You kind of, just did" my younger brother Tristan said, waving around the shredded blue flag when you waved it, it looks like actual waves in the Ocean.

"Ugh" she screamed grabbed our flag and broke it over her knee. She tried to advance at him but something restricted her, then I realized it was her friend Athena when she took off the invisibility hat.

Perseus and Oceana were running toward her.

"Phone it's not worth it. Come on" Oceana said grabbing Phoenix's other hand and the three of them walked to the Poseidon cabin. She was screaming stuff in Spanish as she left.

"_Descendientes estúpidos de Júpiter! i va a terminar! el culo es mío!" _she shouted as her friends tugged her into the Cabin, her hands erupting in flames.

"What did she say?" I asked her brother.

"Stupid descendants of Jupiter! I will end you! Your asses are mine" he said, bluntly. "Well, see you at dinner"

"Wow, what a bitch" Tristan scoffed. I punched him in the arm. "Ow, What was that for?"

"Dude…" I said, quietly. "I think I'm in love"

**Review, if you think I should continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Stabbings

**A.N here's Chapter 2 enjoy and Review! **

Warning: Crude humor, cursing

_We are Legacies _

_Chapter 2: __Surprises, Balls, and unintentional maiming. _

**Phoenix **

"Ow, Phone you burned our hands" OC said, as she and Athena went to but their hands in the salt-water fountain.

"Maybe if you weren't holding me back…" I murmured sitting on the bench to my mom's old piano. I started to play random chords.

"Come on, Phone there will be plenty of opportunities to win against those romans, and we will win"

"I know I just don't like being bested that's all. I'm going to go IM my mother," I said getting up and walking to the lake.

I made my hand erupt in flames and I placed in the water.

"O goddess, please except my offering. Lyric Valdez, Broadway"

I saw my mother dancing, doing lunges and Pirouettes. She was a great dancer and now she did it professionally and I know that makes her happy.

"Mom!" I screamed, and she jumped out of her skin.

"Geez, PHONE! _¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a tu madre así." _

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry"

"So what's up? How'd it go?"

"I loss." I said putting my head down.

"Aww sweetie it's ok"

"It's not ok mom, I never lose. My plan was flawless, and I was so close to getting the flag. But Grace is a charmspeaker, and he angers me so much. To the point where the fact that he's really hot doesn't matter, why do I like people that constantly anger me? _Why do I like him so much?" _I said kicking the side of the pier.

"Alright, honey calm down. That was a lot of info in one place. You like grace's kid, which one?"

"Spencer, but a lot of girls like him, too" I said putting my head down.

"How is that an excuse? We are fighters and if we want something what do we do?"

"We fight for it," I said laughing.

"So go fight for him. But don't kill anyone, kill with kindness not with swords"

"Ok mom, thanks for making me feel better"

"No problem, sweetie" she said smiling, and then swiping across the image.

**XXX**

"Are you going to apologize?" OC asked me at dinner

"Maybe" I said, putting some of my dinner into the fire.

"I think you should" Perseus said, sitting down with us.

"Fine I will, stop pressuring me." I said getting up; Perce and OC gave each other accomplished looks.

I walked over to the Zeus table where I saw Tristan, Spencer and a small girl with brunette girl who I guess was Thalia.

"Hey" I said quietly, Spencer almost choked, Tristan and Thalia started snickering.

"Hey what's up, Nixie?" Spencer said smiling.

"I just wanted to apologize for you know, almost stabbing your brother here"

"You were going to stab me?" Tristan said, in shock.

"Well, not kill you. But probably in the leg or arm"

"It's ok. I would've helped you if you did" Spencer laughed.

"Can we _not _stab me…?" Tristan said quietly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do it now." I said before turning to Spence. "We have a counselor's meeting after dinner, since you're the oldest you're coming to represent the Ze—I mean Jupiter cabin."

"Are you going?"

"Since me and Athena are the same age, we both go and represent the Poseidon cabin"

"Alright, good" Spence said, smiling. _Gods he has such a cute smile. _

Next thing I know, I have a glass of water being dumped on my head, by Spencer's little sister.

"Thals!" Spencer said, jumping up.

"Her _hair _was on _fire!" _she screamed in a baby voice.

"Yea that happens a lot now" I said trying to tame my now wet hair.

"Here" Spence said handing me a napkin "come on"

And I followed him to my Cabin.

**Spencer **

"Just give me a second to change" Phoenix said to me as she walked to her bathroom.

"Ok, Nixie"

"I don't go by Nixie anymore…" she called from the bathroom "It's Phone"

"Nixie's cuter though."

"Yea it was, but I'm not a child…"

"Fine, Nixie will just be my nickname for you" I said, I saw her blush a little… then a lot…then…

"Nix, you're smoking again"

She looked down. "Damn it." She said patting herself.

"Why does that happen when you're around me?"

She looked at me like I was crazy; "Like I would tell you" she scoffed.

"Why not? Is it embarrassing?" I said moving closer to her.

"My mom says don't trust anyone with your deepest thoughts, because when someone starts digging eventually they get bored, and leave a giant hole in you."

"Is that why you don't trust anyone?" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I don't know, I just said it so I don't catch fire. I could start singing in Latin for all I care."

"So what your saying being around me gets you hot and bothered?"

"What? No! Why did you have to take it to a dirty place?"

I laughed and tightened my grasp on her waist but immediately removed them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burn you," she said quietly.

"It's fine" I said, "We should head to the meeting now."

"Yea,"

**Phoenix **

"I'm Phoenix Valdez, I represent the Poseidon Cabin," I said as we went around like we usually did the first counselor's meeting.

"Athena Jackson, I also represent the Poseidon Cabin"

We all went around and introduced ourselves, cabins like Hermes, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hades? Apparently, we're lead by Legacies because Most of us have been here since we were little.

"This meeting is because" Chiron said, "the Aphrodite Cabin had something they wanted to propose"

"I suggested we have a Ball" Cynthia Takana (Daughter of Drew) said.

"Like dancing and Cinderella, ball?" I said warily.

"Yes," she said, smiling "Is there a problem?"

"Uh yea" I scoffed "Almost all the girls in this camp have killed plenty of monsters and are capable of killing people too. And you expect us to just put on pretty dresses and act like princesses for one night?"

"What my colleague is trying to say" Athena said glaring at me "Is that it may be hard for others to be ok with that"

"Oh but they are! I asked around, and most of them think it's a great idea. I mean we can move the tables in the mess hall, hang lights, we could go into the city and buy dresses and suits. And it's 'Girls ask Guys' it'll be fun."

"I don't do dresses, the last time I wore one was my _Quinceañera__. _And I hated every second of it. I don't do dances and such because it just fills into the traditional since that 'I need to constantly impress people' When I don't, because I could give less than 2 fucks about what people think of me. And I don't need to wear some frilly dress to dance with some guy I know I can kick their ass." I said getting up and leaving.

**Chastity **

"Hey guys look it's the Walking Dead" I heard someone say as me and Bianca walked by them.

"Up yours" Bianca shouted giving them the middle finger.

Average day for a descendant of Hades and The War goddess Bellona,

I'm Chastity di Angelo, but you can call me Chase. I'm 16, your average looking girl. But I look like death.

Like my aura is Death.

And that makes people run off.

Oh, your still here? Great, lets continue.

I'm half Greek and Roman, which makes me confused most of the time, but I get over it. I've never had a boyfriend or been kissed, because I'm a demon child. Not really, please don't come after me with pitchforks.

But I want those things I want friends, and a boyfriend and eventually I want a family but I'm a devil child.

Almost literally.

I usually stay in the underworld with my Grandpa, Hades in the summers. Who loves me because I look like my father's mother, Maria. I train down there mostly but my dad sent me to Camp so I can make friends, also if I spend too much time in the underworld I could become crazy.

So now I'm standing on the Pier slashing and stabbing the air because a) I don't like training in the training room, because everyone leaves when I walk in. and b) my mom says its good to train where space is limited so it's a challenge.

I kept my eyes closed. I loved the risk of falling or hurting yourself but if you didn't then you were accomplished. I heard an _Oomph _and opened my eyes…

_Oh my gods, I stabbed a guy! _I thought to myself. 


	3. Chapter 3: Flying, Diving, and The Ball

**A.N Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 3: _Flying, Diving and Becoming Cinderella_

**Chastity **

"_Ego iustus confodi te! Non agunt sicut et illud est Bene!" _

"Ok stop yelling me in Latin, I'm the one who got stabbed. Just calm down."

"I've got to take you to the Infirmary come on!"

"That's not necessary. See?"

He put his arm in the water and immediately the wound began to heal.

"See? Now calm down, I'm Perseus"

"Like the Hero of Olympus, Perseus?"

"No, That's my uncle." He said scratching his head "I'm the _get-stabbed-getting-out-of-a-lake _Perseus."

"I'm really sorry about that" I said, quietly "But what were you doing down there?"

"Sitting, thinking and this may sound really creepy but kind of watching you"

"Your right, that is creepy"

"No, it's just your such a good fighter, and what's your sword made out of?"

My blush darkened, "Stygian Iron, It was my dad's"

"So you're a legacy?"

"Or mutt, like the other demigods try to put it"

"Yea, they're just jealous because they're not descendants of 2 gods like us"

I laughed for the first time in days, "Yea so what about you? Like what gods?"

"Poseidon and Hephaestus" he said bluntly.

"So Fire and Water? That could get awkward"

"Yea, it gets like that sometimes, you?"

"Hades and Bellona"

"Wow that's really—."

"Creepy? Yea I know."

"I was going to say cool, I've always wanted to go to the underworld but without the chance of dying"

"Yea, I used to go there every summer but my dad sent me here because it was starting to get unhealthy for me."

"Oh, that sucks. I never got your name"

I held out my hand "Chastity, but I go by Chase"

"Ok well, Chase?"

"Hm?"

Next thing I know I'm being pushed into the Lake.

"Payback for stabbing me" Perseus smiled. He held out his hand to help me out, but I just grabbed it and pulled him in.

"Payback for pushing me in a lake"

"Oh, this isn't over, Chase"

**Phoenix **

"I hate everything," I said sitting on the bench of my piano.

"What's wrong now?" OC said looking up from her bed.

"Cynthia—."

"I hate that girl"

"Yea, who doesn't? She decided, that we need to have a Ball here at camp."

"Like dancing and such?"

"Yea, and dresses, which I hate. But that's not the worst part."

"What is?"

"Its girls ask guys, and we're on the Planning committee…"

"Ugh, she's doing this because she hates us. But a ball doesn't seem that bad. Maybe you could ask Spencer"

"She can't" Athena said walking in,

"Why not?" I said looking up,

"Cynthia just asked him at the end of the meeting,"

"Your kidding!" I said jumping up,

"No, and he said yes"

"Alright," I said getting up and walking out.

"I'm going to go stab a bitch,"

"Don't stab people, Phone" OC said, running after me.

"I won't but I am going to go talk to a certain descendant of Jupiter"

I walked over to the Zeus Cabin I didn't even know what I was going to say, but I was still kind of mad.

I knocked on the door and Thalia opened it.

"Hey, is your brother here?"

"Which one?"

"I think she's looking for me," Spencer said, leaning against the doorway.

"Follow?" I said walking away,

We walked over to the Canoe lake,

"What's up, Nixie"

"It's Phone"

"Yea, whatever"

"How's Cynthia?"

"She's fine I guess, she asked me to the dance thing why?"

"Spence, she's my nemesis." I said, almost screaming "And I thought we were—like you and me were—kinda"

"Nixie, you're smoking again"

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said, patting my arms.

"I can help you gain more control if you want"

"I have it under control"

"You know," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I used to have a similar problem."

"What?"

"Yea, I used to start floating whenever I saw a girl I liked."

"So you used to like me?"

"Where would you get that?"

"When we were little, whenever you were around me you would randomly start flying?" I said twisting my head in confusion.

"I—uh… that's irrelevant"

"You used to have a crush on me?"

"No!"

"Oh my gods, you're blushing," I said smiling.

"Look, my point is I could help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could"

"Because you're floating right now"

"What?" He lowered himself back down, "Damn it"

"It's fine… I can help you." I said, mockingly.

"Oh, shut up"

"Why what's the Ma—umph"

His lips crashing on to mine interrupted me.

**Spencer **

I don't know why I kissed her, I just did.

And I don't know why I ran away from afterwards either…

I just did…

"UGH!" I said, flopping onto my bed.

"Well, what's got your Knickers in a twist?" Tristan says, sitting next to me.

"I kissed Nixie"

"Really? That's good"

"I ran away afterwards"

"That's not good…" Tristan said, "I'm about to go hang out with OC, maybe I could talk to Phone for you"

"No, you don't have to do that, I'll talk to her… eventually"

"Don't wait until your on your death bed, dude"

"Yea, I won't, maybe" I said yawning, then going to bed.

_**Night of the Ball **_

**Phoenix **

"Mom, this is bogus," I said as my mom did my make up.

She and Annabeth had come to visit us to help us get ready.

"Shut up, you look pretty."

I did. I had a fire engine red dress that was fashioned like a toga, with Gold strings and Flowers braided into my hair.

I hated everything.

"You know what I could be doing right now? Sleeping, going over everything for the Chariot races, dancing around in my pajamas, things like that"

"You are so much like your mother" Aunt Annabeth said, smiling.

"She's right, I hate everything too"

OC and Athena were laying on their mom, waiting on me. OC was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a mermaid tale skirt her blonde hair was in curls and a starfish stuck to the side like a hairpin.

"Is that real?" I asked her.

"What, No! If I took an actual starfish that would kill it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Wow your so dramatic" Athena said, Laughing

Athena wore a gray dress with a black belt her raven hair was pined back with silver and black pins. She hated this just as much as I did.

OC was the only one of us that had a date; well she was the only one that asked anyone. She was going with Tristan, Spence's brother. And Perseus was going with some girl, Chastity, who I still haven't met. So Athena and I decided to take each other so boys would stop asking us to ask them.

"Alright, I'm done" My mom said, I stood up and OC and Athena were staring at me.

"What do you think?" I said, nervously

"Phone you look hot!" Athena said, getting up.

"And you have curves! Where did those come from?" OC said, poking me.

"Quit it! Come on, let's get this stupid thing over with"

**XXX **

I walked in and I immediately regretted it. Everyone was staring at me, even Spence and Cynthia was not happy with that.

"You know woman who wore togas in ancient Rome were prostitutes" Cynthia said, almost getting in my face.

"That's what I was going for," I said back.

"Actually she's wearing a tunica, which is what most woman wore in Rome. What you're wearing is a toga," Spencer said, speaking up for me.

"I—UGH!" Cynthia said running off,

Spence and I stood there for a second just staring at each other.

"You look amazing, Nixie"

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"Do you, ahh, wanna dance?"

"I don't think my date would like that."

"You brought a date?"

"Yea, Athena will get all pissy that I ditched her but, oh well." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

" I almost got really upset, when you told me you had a date." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Would it have mattered? I mean, you came here with Cynthia." I said putting my arms around his neck loosely.

"Well, she asked me first."

"You never gave me the chance to ask you…"

"Would you have asked me?"

"Probably not, and plus you haven't talked to me since…"

"Since?"

"Since you kissed me"

"Well, you haven't talked to me either" Spence pointed out.

"Well that's because I'm not good with these kind of things."

"It was just a kiss, Nix, no big deal"

"It was a big deal to me"

"Why?"

"Because it was my first. And I don't want to feel like I wasted on you"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Yea, sure." He said leading me into the woods.

**XXX **

We walked in the woods talking for a while, about random things. Until he said…

"You didn't waste your kiss on me."

"How so?" I said curiously,

"Because you deserve for your first kiss to be with someone who truly likes you"

"So you like me?"

"Yea," he said smiling, he leaned down to kiss me but we were interrupted but a low cackle.

"Young love, how cute"

I turned to see a witch. And I'm not talking your _I-eat-children _witch, I'm talking her aura was magic all together.

"Lady Hecate" I said, awkwardly bowing

"Down bow just yet, I came to inform you of a rebellion"

"A what?"

"The minor gods and goddesses are rebelling. And the gods can't stop them because they can't just punish other gods."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Spencer said warily.

"Get the other Big Three descendants. You need to travel to their realms and obtain power from them."

"I got lost from who?" I asked.

"I can see hope is already lost. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. You have to travel to Olympus, Poseidon's underwater palace and the Underworld. And see if they will give you any type of power or advantage against the minor gods."

"And how much time do we have?"

"Summer solstice. That's when they set the date to rebel. I can't talk anymore they'll find me, goodbye young heroes" She said.

And with a puff of smoke she was gone.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked me.

I lifted up my dress and grabbed the 2 blades that were hidden on my legs.

"Guess it's time to ask Chiron for a Quest"

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Quest, Oracles, & Horny Gods

**A.N Chapter 4! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 4: _Quests, Oracles, and Horny Gods _

**Phoenix **

I was happy.

Happy doesn't even describe it I was _ecstatic. _

I've never been on a quest because the world been pretty ok but now me, Bianca, Chastity, Spencer, Tristan, Thalia, OC, Athena and Perseus had to go on a quest to gain some power in our grandfather's realms to fight in a minor god rebellion.

Our first stop: Aunt Rachel's house.

Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi, and also OC's and Athena's Kind of-sort of aunt, since our families were close.

Rachel is an artist too. World known and the cool thing is that most of her paintings of visions she's seen of the future. It's almost rare she gives a prophecy last time she did was the Giant war, because she has a gift of sight not prophecy.

So yea she draws them.

We walked to her studio apartment and rang the bell. Her untamed red hair was tied back with a bandana and there was paint all over her jeans.

"Percy! Phone! OC! Athena! Other people? Anyway hi, come in"

We all filed into her into her tiny apartment.

"So what can I do you for?"

"We have a quest," I said to her.

"And you want to know if I've seen anything?"

"Basically"

"Well let's have a look." She said leading us into another room.

The room was filled with drawings and paintings of scenes that didn't particularly make sense yet. I walked around until I saw one of a girl with black hair kneeling on the ground with shadows around her her eyes were completely red.

"Chastity?" I called, "Do you think this is you?"

"I don't know, I'm not a Shadow bender"

"Have you ever tried?"

"I mean I can Shadow-travel but Shadow bending it completely different" She said

"Well you should try, because this is completely badass" Perseus chimed in, putting his arm around her, and kissing her forehead.

"When did this happen?" I said through my teeth at Perce.

"When you were in the woods with your boyfriend" Perseus said, through his teeth mocking me.

"He is not my boyfriend, Cece," I said louder than I wanted to. Everyone was looking at me now and Perseus was trying not to laugh.

"Uh Nixie? You should look at this" I heard Spence call from the other side of the room. I gave Perseus the middle finger as I walked away.

"What's up?" I said, he pointed to the picture in front of us.

It was a girl with Black hair and she was standing on the feet of a brunette boy, they both appeared to be floating, her arms were around his neck and he held her by her waist, they were kissing and there was a sunset behind them.

"What about it?" I said, warily.

"Do you think that's us?"

"Well it could be or it could just be a picture. Because there is no way on earth I'll fly like anywhere. Rach? Did you just draw this or…?"

"Nope, I saw that. Hey, it looks like you two! Oh…" she said raising an eyebrow at us, "Are you two dating?"

"No" we said, simultaneously.

"Yet," I heard Perseus mummer across the room, I glared at him.

I took the Picture off the wall.

"Thanks, Aunt Rachel for your help" I said hugging her

"Your welcome, and I hope I didn't ruin it for you, he's really cute." She whispered.

I felt my cheeks get hot as I walked out the apartment.

"I can tell you like him." Someone said next to me, I looked over and saw my brother's new girlfriend walking with me.

"You don't have to win my approval, you know? If my brother truly likes you then it's none of my business"

"I just wanted to talk, nothing to do with your brother or approval. I just want to know if you like him?"

"Yes, I do but I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you two are the most powerful fighters I've ever seen. Like the legacy power couple, and because I'm nice and I'm kind of with your brother. I'm going to do you a solid."

"Wait, don't—."

"Alright, everyone listen up." Chastity called. "Our first stop should be the Underworld and that's my turf so I think I should establish everything. Anyone disagree?"

Everyone stayed silent,

"Great, so I think some of us should go and 2 should stay behind with Thalia until we get back."

"I can fight for myself," Thalia said in her baby voice.

"You're not going to the underworld, Thals" Tristan spoke up.

"Anyway, so I can shadow travel with Perce and Bio can shadow travel with Athena. But that's it."

"I got this" OC said, taking something out of her pocket, until I realized it was a dog whistle, she blew it and at first nothing happened.

Then I was attacked by a hellhound.

"I'm the one who blew the whistle. What is up with you and dogs?"

"They just love me," I said, scratching behind her ear. "Now GET HER OFF ME!"

OC called Ms. O'Leary and her and Tristan got on.

"So me and Spence are staying behind. I thought was were the best fighters?"

"You are that's why your staying behind," Chastity said "Ask around about the rebellion confront anyone with a godly aura, and find shelter for win we return,"

"And how do we find shelter?" I said, warily

"Dude, you have a child, a hot girl, and a Charmspeaker. You'll get by," Tristan said, laughing. And the 6 of them were swallowed by the shadows.

**Spencer **

I walked with Nixie and Thalia until we saw a small hotel.

"Hello?" I called, a woman came out and she smiled at me.

"My Wife and I need a place to stay for a couple of nights. Can we stay for free?" I said, my voice dripping with Charmspeak.

"Of course sweetie," she said handing me a room key. Thalia started to walk away but the woman held Phoenix back, she had a look of disgust on her face. She mumbled thanks then sped away.

"What did she say?" I asked

"She said I was lucky to have such a charming husband"

"Which you are."

"I don't see why you couldn't say I'm your friend." She said walking into the room.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Whatever, I'm going to shower." She said walking into the bathroom.

**XXX **

"I'm so bored" I said collapsing on the bed.

"Write a book about how I care," Thalia suggested.

"Your so annoying you know that right?" I said getting up. I walked around the suite we were staying in. and I heard Nixie singing.

"_I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face~~" _

I tried to ignore the irony that she was singing a song about setting things on fire. She was a great singer, probably because her mom is technically a siren.

Phoenix walked out the bathroom at that moment she was wearing a _Latin: the immortal language_ Sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Were you waiting to get in? I'm sorry"

"No I wasn't, I was just…listening to you sing"

"That's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically, walking into the living room.

"No, it's just you have an awesome voice," I said, truthfully.

"Just don't tell my mom" she murmured walking into the living area.

"Why not?" I said following her.

"Because if my parents knew they would flip their shit. It's just not safe being a descendent of Poseidon and being able to sing." She said in a voice that meant she was done talking about it.

"I think we should call it a night there's 2 rooms so one of us can share with thal—."

"I don't share." Thalia interrupted then went to one of the rooms and slammed the door.

"So it's you and me?"

"I guess so…"

We walked into the bedroom and to make matters worse (Well for me…) there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I said

"Don't be ridiculous, we can share a bed. We used to do it all the time."

"But we were children…"

"Do you plan on stabbing me in my sleep?"

"No…"

"Then we can share a bed, unless you're afraid I have cooties?" She said, peeling her sweatshirt off. For a second, I saw her stomach and something sparkled.

"You have a belly button piercing?"

"Yea? Didn't you know that?"

"No…"

"Well I guess I should tell you about my industrial bar, too." She said pulling back her hair and she had an industrial bar shaped like a trident.

"That's awesome," I said, reaching out.

"Don't touch it!" she swatted at me. "I just got it done before camp"

"Oh, I would've thought you'd have something to do with fire instead of a trident"

"I have that too," she said lifting up her shirt; on her side she had a tiny tattoo of a phoenix.

"Is that real?" I asked,

"No, it's an air-brush. If I got a real tattoo my mom would shit bricks. We should probably head to bed." She said lying down.

I peeled off my shirt before climbing into bed next to her.

**XXX **

"You cheated and you know it." I said laughing.

"I didn't cheat I won that chariot race fair and square."

"I saw you talking to my horses before the race, so what did you say to them?"

She sighed, "I promised them sugar cubes if they helped me win…"

"Ah-HA! You're a cheater"

She laughed, "I didn't cheat I used my resources like you did during capture the flag."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. But stay away from my horses"

She laughed; she had the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. "Alright, don't Charmspeak me again"

"Ok, I promise."

Her breathing slowed and indicated to me she fell asleep. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep shortly after.

**Phoenix **

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thalia said jumping on our bed.

"Five more minutes, sweetie." I said, snuggling in my blanket.

"Wow you two really look like a married couple."

"Hm?" I said, trying to get up, I realized Spence had his arms wrapped around me. I tried to tug away but he just held me tighter. Finally I screamed

"SPENCER!"

"What? What?" he said jumping up.

"Morning sunshine," I said getting up "We have stuff to do."

**XXX **

We walked through town until we saw a tiny diner.

"Me and Thals will get the food." Spencer said before walking away with Thalia.

I sat in our booth reading my copy of _the hunger games _when a stranger walked up to me and sat down across from me.

"Can I help you?" I said, flipping the page.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone."

"I'm not alone I'm with my…_Husband." _I had to force myself to say the word.

"I know he's not your husband," the stranger said leaning back.

"Don't get so comfortable" I said, hostile.

"Wow someone's a fighter… I like that" he whispered in my ear. I was this close to punching him in the face.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth.

"I didn't introduce myself" he said holding out his hand. "Eros."

"As in the love god?"

"Very much so, and I must say Phoenix I've been watching you for some time now."

"Should I feel crept out?"

"More like _flattered. _Woman wish they can be with me for centuries, you should be lucky I took an interest in you."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm suppressing my joy." I said in a dull tone, he laughed.

"All's forgiven. I must say I know about your quest to stop the rebellion. And I have to tell you, you guys stand no chance, so I came to make you an offer. Come with me. You can stay in my palace until this thing dies over. You could be my queen."

"Who made you king of anything? You know what? Never mind. Though I am flattered and very much disgusted by your offer. I'm waiting on someone" my eyes flickered over to Spencer playing with Thalia, I smiled. "He may not know it yet but eventually he will. And I don't give up on anything."

"Well then, I'm sorry I have to do this"

That's when he shot me.

His bow was like a dart gun, and the arrows were like syringes. A red one with a silver lining stuck out of my neck.

"Nixie!" Spence said running toward me, I looked across me and the stranger was gone. "I saw what happened, are you ok?"

"I don't feel any different, I feel fi—."

That's when everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5: Underworlds and Lustful eyes

**A.N here's Chapter 5! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 5: _Underworlds, Lustful eyes, and unintentionally_ _falling_

**Chastity **

"Wow!" Perce said, as we landed in the underworld.

"Your too excited" I say, holding his hand as we walked through Persephone's Garden.

"It's just all of this is really co—oh! Pomegranate!" he said, about to take a bite.

"NO!" I smacked it out of his hand. "Jesus, how bad is your ADHD?! Did you want to be trapped here forever?"

He looked at me and then started crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you I—." He started laughing so hard.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to eat a pomegranate in the Underworld? And then cry because my girlfriend yelled at me?" He laughed.

"You mean your _Ex-_girlfriend?" I said, curtly.

"Ah, don't do that babe" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too" I whispered back.

"Though all that's nice and all… why are you here?" I heard a voice say, I turned to see my step-grandmother, Persephone.

"Persephone!" I said, breaking out of my boyfriend's (I _really_ like saying that) hold.

"I require an Audience with Hades."

**Spencer **

I sat by Phoenix all night. She hasn't awoken since she passed out in that diner, but I knew if something was wrong with her.

Eros was going to pay in every fucking way I can think of.

But something I never knew about Nixie is that she talks in her sleep, most it's battle plans and math equations but I was one time I heard her say…

_I love you, Spencer. _

I don't know if she was dreaming about me or I was so tired I thought it was a delusion but I swear that's what I heard.

I sat there all night and this morning thinking about that until I saw her eyes flicker open.

"Hey Nixie, how you feeling?" I said, standing over her. She blinked at me for a second, confused.

"Can you talk? —Umph!"

Out of nowhere she kissed me… hard… on my mouth. I don't know why but I deepened the kiss moving on top of her. She had horrible morning breath but at the moment I just didn't care.

We didn't stay like that for long because she moved on top of me, her legs straddling my hips while she tugged my shirt off. She began kissing my collarbone, I gasped. She began moving downward leaving kisses on my torso.

"Uh, Nixie? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she almost growled, beginning to unbuckle my pants.

"I think you should stop," I said moving her hands.

She moved and sat at the end of the bed. And out of nowhere, again, she started crying.

"You hate me-he-he." She said sobbing.

I moved next to her and put my arm around her.

"No I don't hate you at all its jus-."

"Get. Out" she said, in a low rumble.

"What?"

"GET. OUT!" she said, screaming in my face. "I don't want to see you or hear you breathing. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" she said starting to throw anything she could find at me.

That's when I decided the best person to consult about this is Lyric, Nix's mother.

"O goddess please accept my offering." I said into the kitchen sink where I made the mist. "Lyric Valdez?"

The image shifted to a couple cuddling on a couch. I hated that I had to ruin this moment (it was probably my Aphrodite side) but it was important. Nixie is important to me.

"Mrs. Valdez!" I shouted, and Nix's mom nearly jumped out her skin.

"What is up with these kids popping out of nowhere," Her husband said, "Stop being a role model, Fish face"

She rolled her eyes and asked me who I was, and I told her.

"So you're the famous spencer. I heard a lot about you." She said, snickering.

"Like what?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"That you're an egotistic jerk face but you're really hot. At least that's what I recall"

I tried to hide my blush be failed miserably

"So what can I help you with?" Nix's mom asked.

"Well, your daughter just tried to have sex with me an—."

"That's my cue to leave." Leo said getting up and walking out of the image.

"You'll have to excuse my husband, whenever he hears 'daughter' and 'sex' in the same sentence he assumes the worst. But I'll hear you out."

I told everything that happened when she woke up.

"Mm-hm, and did anything happen before all of this?"

"She got shot with an arrow."

"Eros?"

I nodded slightly.

"Oh, my _pequeño guerrero, _ok Spencer? I need you to listen carefully. You can't avoid Phoenix, ok? She got shot with the arrow you were the first guy she saw when she woke up. She's linked to you for at most a week, meaning that if something happens to you she will feel it. Right now she's just dealing with the after math of the arrow it will take her sometime to get her emotion level back to normal, but she should be fine now. Go check on her, and watch over her, for me? Please."

"I promise, Ms. Valdez"

"Don't call me that," she said laughing then swiping over the image.

**XXX **

I walked back into the room and Nixie was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Spence?" she said looking up. I sat across from her.

"What's up, Nix?"

"I'm sorry for pouncing on you back there." She whispered.

"It's ok," I grabbed her hand.

"It's not. Its just so many thoughts are swarming like bees in my head and I don't know what to do with them, or say. And I don't want you to be afraid to be around me. But I just don't know what to do."

"That's a first for you, huh?"

She laughed, weakly. "Yea, I guess so." She moved next to me and lay down on my shoulder.

"I love you, spencer." She whispered.

"It's the arrow talking."

She shook her head. "It's me talking, I know what I want. And I don't say I love you to someone when I don't mean it so we'll try this again… I love you, Spencer" She turned her head to glare at me.

I laughed, "I love you too, and I will do anything to protect you"

She nodded and yawned then moved over to my lap. She smiled at me and then fell asleep.

I don't know if it was really the arrow talking or even if she'd remember what she said but I knew one thing.

I meant every word.


	6. Chapter 6: Tiaras, huntresses, and music

**A.N I love this story and I don't know why I haven't posted in a while. Sorry… Also I don't own the song, its Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. **

Chapter 6: _Tiaras, huntresses, and musical geniuses. _

**Chastity **

We walked in the hotel room and Phoenix was snuggling with Spencer.

"Well, don't you two look cozy?" OC smirked.

"Shut up, I got shot." Phone said into his shoulder.

"Do you have a scar?" she asked excitedly.

"What? No! I got shot with an arrow by Eros."

"Why?" Perce said, stepping from behind me.

"Turns out a lot of the minor gods know about our quest and are trying to stop it."

"He offered to take her away and like, marry her." Thalia spoke up.

Perce snorted. "Why?"

"Because, unlike you, I got the looks in the family."

"Thought you had the brains?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess your 0 for 2, buddy. Why is she wearing a tiara?"

"Helm of darkness." I said.

"I'm trembling with fear." She snorted.

"Look, the helm turns into the shape of who you are on the inside. It reflects you." I said, matter-of-factly.

"So on the inside, you're a pretty princess?" I scowled at her but she just laughed. "I wanna try it on."

I handed it to her and it melted into the shape of a war helmet. She looked up at it. "Of fucking course."

"_Pequeño guerrero" _Perce said pinching her cheeks.

"Only mom's allowed to call me that." Phone scowled. I smirked as she handed me the helm, which changed back once placed on my head.

"So, where to next guys?" I said sitting on the couch.

Athena and Oceana smirked at each other. "Montauk." They said at the same time.

"Ugh, why?" Phone whined.

"It's the closest way to the sea." Athena rationalized.

"Come on Phone, can't we go? I could call mama, she'll take us."

"Mama?" Spencer asked.

"Aunt Sally. Their grandma." Phone sighed. "Fine, OC, Athena and Perseus can go to Poseidon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting."

"With who?"

"Minor goddess, Clymene. She said she'll side with the Olympians if I help her with something."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spencer asked concerned, I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Nah, I heard she's like any other goddess, just a little crazy." She turned and smiled at him. "You can walk me though." He smiled back. Everyone was silent because they were kind of having a moment.

Well, everyone except Perseus.

"Nah, I'll walk you Phone." He hooked arms with her. "Lets go!" he said, pulling her out the house.

"Perseus_! Lo juro por lo más sagrado! Déjame ir! Que jerkface sobreprotectora!" _She shouted as he dragged her out.

"Does anyone know what she said?" Spencer asked.

"Something about Perseus being a jerkface?" Bianca shrugged.

"Spence, you should go follow them." I said "Tell Perseus to meet us at Sally's house."

**Phoenix **

"Cece! What the hell!" I screamed as he continued to drag me.

He stopped and pointed at me. "You got shot, Phone! Not only that, but you got shot by Eros of all people! And from what I saw the first person you saw was Spencer." It was more of a statement than a question but I still nodded. "Phone, any other time, I'd trust your judgment but right now, I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to, uh—do anything your uncomfortable with."

I tilted my head at him. "Dude, if your talking about sex, I'll let you know that ship has sailed." His eyes went so wide I thought they'd pop out of his head, I laughed. "Not like that but I did try when I first got shot. And he stopped me because he knew if I were in right mind, I would never do that. And he did that because he's a great guy." I laughed. "And what do you mean you don't trust my judgment? My judgment is better than yours any day, Mr. I-want-to-jump-off-a-building-to-see-what-it-feels -like."

"You've got to admit, you've always wanted to know what it feels like."

"No, I haven't." I said confused. "I can promise you I never have."

"Nixie!" I turned when I heard my nickname.

"What's up?"

"Chase told me to come get Perseus and tell him to meet them at Sally's house."

I turned to my brother, who just stood there staring into space. "GO!" I yelled. He jumped at the sound of my voice and then ran down the street.

"Is he always like that?" Spence asked.

"What, stupid?" I laughed. "Yes he's always been like that."

"So, what do you think Clymene wants you to do?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, something not too horrid."

When we made it to _Revolution, _the first word that comes to mind to describe it is Chaos.

People were running around with cell phones to their ears and giant files with papers almost flying out of them. I walked up to the receptionist. "I'm looking for Clymene?" I said. She just looked at me and pointed to the office in the way back of the building. I nodded and headed back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You can wait here though." I said, leaving him to walk into the office.

"What do you mean you can't sing tonight? You've got laryngitis? I don't care if you're dead, I can't find someone to replace you so sudden!" Clymene looked up at me and turned back to her phone. "Never mind, I found her." She hung up and looked at me. "Have a seat, Phoenix."

"How do you know my name?" I said as I sat down.

"I make it my business to know everything about all my clients." She looked through her file cabinet and pulled out a file. "Here it is. _Phoenix Esmeralda Valdez, often goes by 'Phone, Nix, Nixie and is often called Ezzy at home. Child of demigod heroes 'Leo Valdez' and 'Lyric Pandore.' Descendent of Poseidon and Hephaestus. Has a twin brother, whom she believes doesn't live up to his Potential. And has a Non-existent relationship with Spencer Grace, because she's too scared to ask him to define the relationship—" _

"Wait, how do you even know about that?" I interrupted.

"I told you I make it my business to know about all potential clients." She said _"Also can sing but is scared of being dangerous because her mom is a siren—" _

"My mom's not a siren. She just has siren abilities."

"Look Phoenix, the point is you have crazy talent that your to scared to show. You want to be seen, and I need someone to perform at the showcase."

"Wait, what?"

"Revolution has a showcase every year that displays the newest talent out there. Not only will there be a concert hall filled with thousands of mortals and demigods, but the showcase goes live to Hephaestus TV."

"You want me to sing in front of thousands of people?! I can't even sing in the shower without fearing someone will hear me!"

"If you want my help in the rebellion, I'm afraid that's the deal." She said.

"Ugh, Fine."

"Excellent." She pushed the PA button next to her. "Dee-Dee if you could escort Ms. Valdez to the costume room."

"Wait, what?"

Next thing I know there's a woman standing me out of the chair and whisking me down hallways.

**XXX **

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" I chanted, pacing around my dressing room.

"Phone, you'll do fine." Athena said.

"Yea, we've heard you sing before." OC encouraged. "You're awesome! What are you worried about?" I saw her leaning against the trident.

"You know, I don't think you should be leaning on that." I said.

"I've got it all under contr—" She yelped as the trident shot a beam towards me. I ducked and it hit the plant behind me, barely missing my head. I glared at her. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Let's not get off topic. What are you worried about?" Athena inquired.

"Umm, let's see… I'm about to sing in front of over 3,000 people. This is going to be on Hephaestus TV, so there's a big chance my parents are going to see it. There's also the chance that I could be like my mother and everyone in the audience can pass out. Also the chance that I'll get booed. And lets not forget that I'm singing a song _I wrote _about a guy, who's going to be in the audience!"

OC looked at me. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"I don't see why you don't just tell Spencer just _how much _you like him." Athena groaned.

"Oh really? And why haven't you told Chris you like him?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned completely red, though I'm not entirely sure if it was from the embarrassment or the anger at the mention of his name. "For the last _fucking _time, I don't nor will I _ever _like Chris." She growled. "He's an idiotic, egotistical waste of space, who's convinced he's smarter than me. I don't care about that snarky smirk he always seems to have on his face or those big brown eyes, or his muscles…" She tilted her head as she trailed off. OC and I raised an eyebrow at her. She snapped out of it. "Doesn't mean I like him." She snapped.

"Whatever." I said. "Gods, I'm sweating like a sinner in church."

"You know, your southern accent comes out when you're nervous." OC smirked. "It's kind of funny."

"Fuck you." I said.

"Ms. Valdez?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Clymene's assistant. "You're on in 5 minutes." She said before leaving.

"We're going to head out." Athena said. "Just calm down Phoenix you'll do fine. I know you will."

**Spencer **

"How is she?" I said as Athena and OC sat back down.

"She's freaking out." OC said.

"But she'll be fine." Athena added glaring at her sister.

"I have to go see her." I said getting up. Both OC and Athena tugged me back down.

"Well there she is." OC said, pointing to the stage.

That's when I saw her. She was wearing a White tank top that had black and gray designs on it and a pair of ripped skinny jeans with lace behind it. Her hair was wavy and tied back with her knives. She had a dark purple guitar. I saw her eyes bug out when she saw the amount of people there. I saw her eyes land on me and I smiled at her. She visibly relaxed.

Then she started singing.

"_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack" _

People started cheer and she seemed more comfortable.

"_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand" _

"_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack" _

She started to strum slower and I swear she looked directly at me.

"_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning; I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames…" _

At that moment, she actually burst into flames. The audience screamed, then oo'ed and ahh'ed. She pulled the flames back until they were around her guitar but it didn't burn. It was like she was keeping flames from consuming it.

"_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack…" _She sang a long note. The audience began to stand up and cheer. She smiled and sang the last line a couple of times before she ended the song.

**Phoenix **

"Oh my gods!" OC said before she and Athena practically tackled me as soon as I got off stage. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks." I said. "Gods, I was so nervous and then it got better. I wish mom was here." My eyes got wide. "HOLY SHIT! My mom's going to kill me."

"Mom's not going to kill you." Percy said walking towards me. "She just called saying she saw it and that you're an idiot for not telling her." I rolled my eyes at that.

"You were so good, Nixie." Spencer said hugging me. "Who was the song about?" he asked.

"Yea, that's what I was wondering." Chastity said, grabbing Perseus hand.

"I—uh… it's not about anyone." I said, nervously. Praying to anyone who would listen that I was not blushing. "Geez, guys it was just a song. Stop over-thinking it!" I snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Geez." She said. Athena and OC started giggling. I glared at them.

"It's not my taste, but I liked it." I heard a voice behind us. We turned around to only see—.

"Auntie Thalia!" We heard Thalia say, before jumping on her namesake. She picked Thals up and hugged her before setting her down and hugging Spence and Tristan.

"Not that it's not a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here." Athena asked.

"I was called to be here."

"Who called you?" Chastity asked.

"I did." Bianca emerged from behind everyone and stood in front of Thalia.

"I want to join the Hunt."


End file.
